Diam-Diam Mutual
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Rasa suka yang tak berani terucap, padahal mungkin akan ada harapan yang datang. For [AOKAGALAXY INDONESIA] Challenge. Warning: Shounen-ai, OOC, dan AU.


Hai saya datang memeriahkan event ini ' ')/ Semoga tidak mengecewakan dan selamat menikmati ' ')/

.

.

Harum—

Aroma kopi menghiasi penciuman, suara gelak-tawa dan obrolan ringan mewarnai pendengaranku, sungguh suasana ramai dan damai seperti biasa—sudah seminggu ini rutinas itu terjadi padaku. Kini aku berada di dalam sebuah kedai kopi—kedai yang baru ku jumpa seminggu yang lalu, kini menjadi tempat favoritku. Bukan karena harga yang ditawarkan murah, atau pun lokasi yang dekat dengan tempat tinggalku—kalau boleh jujur itu sangatlah jauh—tapi itu semua karena **'dia'**.

Sudah seminggu ini aku terus memperhatikannya, salah satu pelayan laki-laki di kafe itu selalu menjadi fokus mataku tiap kali kuberkunjung ke sana. Senyumannya membuatku meleleh, aroma tubuhnya yang maskulin, suaranya yang terdengar begitu berat—membuatku terpesona. Dia seperti telah menghipnotisku, sehingga tiap kali aku melihatnya—aku semakin jatuh cinta kepadanya.

"Kau datang lagi, pesan yang seperti biasa?"

Ya—jatuh cinta. Aku menyukainya semenjak seminggu yang lalu. Kalau kalian ingin tau, Aomine Daiki adalah nama laki-laki itu.

"Tentu."

Tapi sayang, sampai saat ini aku tidak berani mengutarakan isi hatiku padanya.

* * *

 **Diam-Diam Mutual**

 **By: Rakshapurwa**

" **Fic ini dibuat untuk memeriahkan AOKAGALAXY Project Challenge "**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pair: AoKaga (Aomine x Kagami)**

 **Warning : POV Campur-campur, Shounen-ai, OOC, Alur terlalu cepat, dan AU Pelayan!Ao x Pelanggan!Kaga ( Aomine lebih tua dari Kagami )**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Masih ingin membaca?**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Cinta pandangan pertama memang ada, aku tengah mengalaminya sendiri. Kau lihat pelayan di pojok sana? Dialah korban afeksiku. Kalau kalian tanya mengapa aku bisa jatuh cinta padanya, jawaban pertama jelas—pasti wajahnya. Aku tidak mau munafik, wajahnya tampan dan itu sesuai dengan tipeku. Tapi hei—tentu saja bukan hanya karena hal itu, masih ada alasan lainnya. Aku juga menyukai kepribadiannya. Ya, meski dia mesum—aku pernah melihatnya membaca majalah dewasa sewaktu dia tengah istirahat siang—dia selalu bersikap _gentle_ pada pelanggan. Aku tau mungkin itu hanya profesionalitas kerja saja, namun entah mengapa aku menyukainya—terlebih saat dia bersikap ramah kepadaku.

Catatan aku mengesampingkan fakta bahwa dia melakukan hal yang sama pada semua pelanggan.

"Ini pesananmu, kalau mau tambah bilang padaku saja."

Ah—Aomine tersenyum, lagi-lagi dia membuatku terpesona, jantungku berdetak tidak karuan. Semoga wajahku tak merona.

"Oke."

Dia pergi dari hadapanku namun wangi tubuhnya masih dapat kucium. Tak sekalipun pandanganku teralih darinya—begitu fokus, bahkan hampir tak berkedip. Kalau dipikir-pikir aku ini terlihat seperti seorang _stalker_ , diam-diam menguntit orang yang disuka. Kasihan Aomine, diuntit oleh pemuda tinggi-besar yang terlihat seperti preman—aku yakin dia pasti lebih memilih diuntit oleh gadis cantik berdada besar. Ya—itu tipe wanita yang dia suka. Kalau tipe laki-laki yang disukainya—entahlah aku tidak tau, aku bahkan ragu ia memilikinya. Yang ku tahu, Aomine itu _straight_.

Aku mendesah.

Memikirkan Aomine tak akan bisa kudapat, membuat hatiku berdenyut sakit. Mau bagaimana lagi, aku tidak mungkin bisa mengubah haluannya. Aku tidak memiliki dada yang besar, wajahku seram bukan manis, auraku kurang bersahabat, dan aku pun tidak mungil—tinggi kami hampir sama—mana mungkin Aomine akan tergoda. Yang ada kalau aku menyatakan cinta kepadanya—dia malah akan merasa jijik.

Aku kembali mendesah.

Memikirkan itu membuatku lapar.

"Aomine- _san_ boleh aku memesan lagi?"

Aomine kembali mendekat, aku sengaja memesan agak lama—berpura-pura memilih makanan—ya, hanya cara ini yang bisa ku lakukan agar aku bisa berdekatan dengannya. Mungkin kalau aku memiliki keberanian lebih aku akan memintanya menemaniku makan siang.

' _Andai saja...'_

.

.

' _Aku senang dia datang lagi.'_

Aku Aomine Daiki—pelayan di sebuah kedai kopi, masih muda, tampan dan digilai banyak wanita. Tipe wanita yang kusuka tentu saja yang memiliki aset besar—dada. Ya, itulah tipeku—namun semenjak melihat orang itu, entah mengapa aku berubah haluan. Dia tidak berdada besar—kekar lebih tepatnya, dan ya—dia laki-laki.

Laki-laki yang tengah duduk sambil menyantap makanannya dengan lahap, itulah yang mengubah orientasiku. Namanya Kagami Taiga, sepertinya mahasiswa—dia sering terlihat membawa beberapa buku tebal. Aku tertarik padanya, menurutku dia manis. Caranya makan, berbicara, tertawa, melamun—semuanya aku suka, tak pernah bosan aku memperhatikannya.

Tapi—

Awalnya aku ragu dengan pikiranku—mana ada laki-laki berbadan besar, tinggi, dan terlihat maskulin begitu—manis. Tapi ya—setelah aku memperhatikannya lebih jauh, ternyata dia memang manis. Membuatku tak habis pikir, bagaimana Kagami bisa memikat hatiku secepat ini? Cinta pandangan pertama? Sepertinya itu yang sedang aku rasakan.

"Aomine- _kun_ kau memperhatikannya lagi?"

"UWWAAA—TETSU!"

Aku terlonjak kaget, temanku ini suka sekali muncul tiba-tiba. Aku melotot kesal ke arahnya dan dibalas hanya dengan tatapan datar yang menyebalkan. Mendesah kemudian mengusap tengkuk—aku malas menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Jadi aku benar. Kapan kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu?"

Oke—kalau urusan seperti ini dia selalu saja ingin tau. Kuroko Tetsuya, biasanya datar kini berbinar-binar menunggu jawaban dariku. Aku memilih untuk memalingkan wajah.

"Kapan-kapan."

Kuroko tampak tak puas, alisnya sedikit tertekuk tanda ia kesal.

"Nanti kalau direbut orang lain bagaimana?"

Jeda—aku membayangkan Kagami direbut oleh orang lain, dan itu tidak menyenangkan sama sekali.

"Lalu kau mau aku melakukan apa?"

Aku menatapnya, sedikit mengacak rambut sebal. Baru kali ini aku menyukai laki-laki, aku tidak mengerti harus melakukan apa. Menyatakan perasaanku? Hei—dia laki-laki ingat? Apakah itu tidak aneh? Nanti yang ada Kagami malah menjauhiku.

"Kau ajak dia mengobrol."

"...Sekarang? UGH—"

Kuroko memukul perutku—sakit, dia tidak main-main.

Dengan perlahan aku bangkit, kemudian menarik nafas. Aku merasa gugup—mana ada _playboy_ merasa gugup, aneh. Setelah melirik ke arah Kuroko sekilas—yang dibalas dengan anggukan olehnya—aku mulai melangkahkan kaki. Kulihat Kagami saat ini masih memakan makanan yang ia pesan tadi, lahap sekali—pipinya terlihat penuh. Seperti tupai.

Rasanya ingin sekali memotretnya—mungkin bisa kujadikan _wallpaper_ _handphone_ -ku.

"Err—Hai."

UHUK—

Kagami tiba-tiba tersedak—aku panik dan langsung menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Hei—aku tidak bermaksud menganggetkannya, siapa sangka Kagami bisa terkejut seheboh itu.

" _Kau tak apa?"_

.

.

Ukh—

Ke-Kenapa Aomine mendekatiku—bahkan sekarang ia tengah menepuk-nepuk punggungku. Mendengar suara maskulinnya tepat di telingaku, aku tak sanggup untuk menahan rona di pipiku. Debaran jantung juga tak terkendali—sial, ini terlalu tiba-tiba.

"A-Aku tak apa."

Memalukan—tersedak dihadapannya. Bisakah aku terlihat keren di depannya? Selalu saja salah tingkah.

Aku dapat merasakan tangan Aomine di punggungku, kali ini bukan tepukan—tapi usapan. Begitu lembut, rasanya sangat nyaman. Dengan perlahan aku menolehkan wajahku ke arahnya—yang ternyata itu hal yang salah. Aku malah memperpendek jarak wajah kami berdua. Mataku mulai berkunang-kunang, refleks aku langsung mundur menjauh.

"Maaf."

Aku bergumam, yang dibalas dengan anggukan singkat. Kulihat Aomine tampak mengusap tengkuknya—matanya melirik kearah lain, tak lagi menatapku. Suasana menjadi begitu canggung. Apa sebaiknya aku pergi saja—

"Boleh aku menemanimu?"

"...HAAAAH?"

Sadar—aku langsung menutup mulutku. Melirik ke arah lain karena malu, kudengar suara tawa ringan di depanku—Aomine pasti menertawakanku.

"Tidak usah kaget begitu."

Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak kaget—hei, yang kita bicarakan ini adalah Aomine. Orang yang sedang kutaksir, dan sekarang dia ingin mengobrol denganku? Cepat sekali harapanku terkabul.

"Boleh saja."

Aku berusaha tenang—walau aku sadar tanganku bergetar gugup. Aku memilih untuk mengambil minumanku, berusaha menenangkan diri. Melirik sekilas, tampak Aomine mengambil tempat dihadapanku—kemudian bertopang dagu. Pandangan matanya tepat menatapku, aku sedikit menunduk—dan berpura-pura fokus dengan minumanku.

"Tidak dilanjut makannya?"

Aku menggeleng. Setelah insiden tersedak tadi, aku jadi tidak bernafsu lagi. Takut aku kembali tersedak dihadapannya.

"Nanti saja."

Perlahan aku menatapnya, dari jarak dekat Aomine semakin tampan. Sempat aku terkesima, untung tak lama. Di sisi lain, Aomine sendiri masih bertopang dagu, matanya masih menatapku. Ukh—apa dia sengaja membuatku salah tingkah? Atau jangan-jangan dia mengetahui perasaanku...?

Gawat.

"...Apa ada yang aneh di wajahku?"

Melirik ke arah lain, sambil kututupi wajahku dengan sebuah buku menu. Aomine berkedip, tersadar kalau sedari tadi ia memperhatikanku—kemudian berdehem pelan.

"Maaf...ya, habis kau man—bukan apa-apa."

Man—? Kenapa ucapannya terpotong? Aku jadi penasaran. Sekarang giliranku yang menatapnya, mulutku berkali-kali membuka-tutup—ingin sekali membuka percakapan namun bingung apa yang harus diobrolkan. Kopi? Tidak—aku tidak begitu tau mengenai hal itu, datang ke sini pun bukan karena ingin meminum kopi. Pelajaran? Tidak—yang ada aku akan membuat Aomine bosan. Wanita? Ukh—kalau membicarakan itu aku pasti akan merasa cemburu. Ah—hobi? Olahraga? Sepertinya topik yang umum dibicarakan

"Hm...Aomine- _san_ olahraga apa yang kau sukai?"

Dia menatapku, diam sebentar kemudian menjawab.

"Aku suka basket—"

"Eh? Aku juga!"

Sial—aku terlalu bersemangat. Aku sempat melihat Aomine terlonjak kaget—suaraku terlalu kencang. Sedikit merona, aku menundukan kepala. Di sisi lain Aomine tersenyum senang.

"Berarti kita sama. Kapan-kapan mau main denganku?"

Eh?

A-Ajakan kencan? Bodoh—jauhkan pikiranmu itu Kagami! Dia hanya mengajakmu bermain basket bersama, bukannya mengajakmu kencan. Walau ya—aku cukup senang mendengarnya. Dengan cepat aku langsung mengangguk antusias. Membayangkan bermain basket dengan Aomine membuatku tersenyum senang.

"Boleh aku minta nomor mu, Kagami? Ya—supaya kita gampang ketemuan."

Aku segera mengeluarkan _handphone_ -ku, dan bertukar nomor dengannya. Sejenak kutatap nomor dilayar, rasanya seperti mimpi. Tersadar—kulihat Aomine berdiri dari bangkunya. Aku hendak bertanya, namun begitu melihat ada beberapa tamu baru yang datang—rupanya waktu berbincang sudah habis.

Aku pun ikut berdiri kemudian pamit—lagipula aku sudah cukup lama berada di sana. Setelah mebayar tagihan dan tersenyum ke arahnya aku bergegas keluar kedai.

"Aku akan berkunjung lagi."

Hari ini benar-benar hari yang menyenangkan.

* * *

Satu minggu telah berlalu, dan disinilah aku—menunggu di sebuah lapangan basket kosong seorang diri. Hari ini aku dan Aomine akan bertemu—dia mengajakku bermain basket bersama. Rasanya begitu gugup, seperti akan kencan saja—aku bahkan memakai baju terbaikku.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu."

Tiba-tiba Aomine berdiri di belakangku—hampir saja aku menjatuhkan _handphone_ yang sedang kupegang. Berusaha menenangkan diri, kemudian berbalik ke arahnya—setelahnya, aku terkesima. Aomine memakai baju biasa terlihat jauh lebih tampan—kuyakin wajahku merona. Semoga Aomine tidak menyadarinya.

"Kagami?"

"A-Ah...Tidak kok, aku juga baru datang."

Bohong—aku telah menunggunya sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Karena terlalu gugup aku tidak bisa tenang dan memutuskan untuk datang lebih awal.

"Ayo main."

Aomine menunjuk ke arah lapangan, dan mengeluarkan bola basket yang ia bawa. Aku mengangguk, berjalan mengikutinya. Kudengar aomine bersiul kecil, sambil memutar-mutar bola basket di jarinya. Satu kata untuknya—keren.

"Aku penasaran dengan permainanmu Aomine- _san_."

"Aku lumayan hebat, kau pasti tidak bisa mengalahkanku"

Aku mendengus kecil, kemudian tertawa pelan. Segera kubersiap di tempat, sungguh tak sabar ingin bermain dengannya.

"Aku akan mengalahkanmu."

.

.

"Kau menyebalkan."

"Sudah aku bilang kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku."

Sudah dua jam lebih kami bermain, dan tak sekali pun Kagami berhasil melewatiku. Sebenarnya bisa saja aku mengalah—tetapi melihat wajah cemberutnya, merupakan hobi baruku. Pipinya yang menggembung dan bibirnya yang sedikit ia majukan—membuatku ingin menciumnya.

Untung saja aku masih bisa menahan diri.

"Kita istirahat sebentar."

Aku melangkah kemudian mengambil dompetku, tenggorokanku kering. Aku menyuruh Kagami menunggu—dia hanya membalas dengan anggukan, sepertinya masih merasa kesal karena kekalahannya. Kekanakan tapi membuatnya bertambah manis.

Sebenarnya aku masih tidak percaya kami pergi berkencan—ya, aku menganggapnya begitu—awalnya kupikir Kagami akan menolak. Mana ada laki-laki yang mau menghabiskan liburannya dengan laki-laki lain—laki-laki bersama di akhir minggu, bukan hal yang biasa dijumpai. Aku jadi ingat, saat mengajaknya kemarin aku seperti orang yang pertama kali jatuh cinta. Bingung merangkai kata—padahal biasanya aku lancar mengajak kencan pacar-pacarku terdahulu.

Aku tertawa kecil.

Apa orang yang sedang kasmaran itu selalu bersikap aneh seperti ini? Rasanya aku seperti remaja yang baru pertama kali merasakan cinta. Pffft—geli memikirkannya. Tapi ya—walau aneh aku tidak membenci perasaan itu. Tetsu bilang itu adalah hal yang normal, dia bahkan pernah merasakan hal yang sama—sewaktu belum jadian dengan Kise, kekasihnya.

Membayangkan Tetsu yang datar itu menjadi remaja kasmaran...

Aku kembali tertawa.

"Hahaha—Aku capek tertawa..."

Ah, aku jadi ingat.

Tetsu juga menyarankanku untuk segera menyatakan perasaanku pada Kagami. Apa lebih baik sekarang saja? Sepertinya ini waktu yang tepat—walau memang terlalu cepat. Tetapi seminggu saling bertukar sms dan mengobrol ringal di telepon, sudah cukup mendekatkan kami. Meski aku tidak yakin Kagami merasakan hal yang sama—dan hanya menganggapku sebagai teman.

Tapi kalau ditunda-tunda—aku takut menyesal...

Mendesah—aku pun memantapkan hati.

"Akan kukatakan sekarang."

.

.

Main basket berama telah usai, kini mereka berdua berjalan beriringan—Aomine bilang ia ingin mentraktir Kagami makan. Sesekali mereka saling lirik kemudian kembali membuang muka. Entah mengapa keadaan tiba-tiba menjadi canggung—padahal tadi saat main basket mereka biasa saja. Sekarang tak ada yang berani berucap, saling menutup mulut rapat-rapat. Fokus pada pikiran masing-masing.

Aomine mencoba mencairkan suasana—membuat percakapan di antara mereka. walau terkesan memaksa, tetapi Kagami mau saja mengikuti alurnya. Suara mereka mengisi tiap langkah—obrolan tak tentu arah terus terujar. Ya—setidaknya mereka mulai merasa nyaman, namun itu tak bertahan lama. Tanpa sengaja punggung tangan saling bersentuhan. Wajah Kagami merona, sambil menatap kedua tangan yang masih menempel manis—Aomine pun demikian, walau rona wajah tak semerah Kagami.

"Err—Maaf."

"Tak apa."

Meski telah berujar maaf, bukan mejauh—malah semakin menempel. Seakan mencari kesempatan, tangan Aomine dengan sengaja mengenggam tangan Kagami. Detakan jantung terdengar—entah siapa pemiliknya. Aomine kah? Atau Kagami kah? Ah—sepertinya keduanya.

"A-Aomine- _san_?"

Tatapan Aomine membuat gugup, Kagami menundukkan kepala. Wajah sudah menyerupai warna rambutnya—dan Aomine menganggap itu sebagai lampu hijau baginya. Melanjutkan aksi yang sempat terhenti, tangan lain yang menganggur menyentuh dagu pemuda di depannya. Tersenyum kecil, Aomine berujar.

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

Kagami menunggu, sambil berharap tangannya tak berkeringat. Menganggukkan kepala, seraya memberitahu Aomine untuk melanjutkan ucapannya. Suasana berubah menegangkan, gugup mengelilingi mereka.

"Aku...itu..."

Aomine menelan ludah paksa, tenggorokan serasa kering—suara tercekat. Melihat Kagami membalas tatapannya, membuat tubuh panas. Semua yang telah terangkai seakan hilang entah kemana. _Blank_ —tak tau kelanjutan kalimat.

"Aku..."

Detik-demi detik telah berlalu. Kalimat masih saja menggantung. Kagami sendiri antara gugup dan penasaran ingin tahu. Apakah Aomine ingin menembaknya? Atau hanya mengatakan hal lain?

"Ya?"

"Aku..."

Dan akhirnya ucapan berhasil berlanjut—

"Aku suka kaga—re—ya aku suka kare!"

"Ya—Hah?"

—Namun ternyata niat tidak berhasil tersampaikan. Aomine merasa ingin menenggelamkan dirinya—sedangkan Kagami terdiam di tempat, lalu tertawa.

"Pfft—Aomine- _san_ kalau mau bilang itu kenapa gugup segala—hahaha—"

Mau tak mau Aomine ikut tertawa—meski dalam hati menangisi kebodohannya. Suasana sudah mendukung tapi mulut tak bisa diajak bekerja sama. Aomine mendesah lelah.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita makan kare."

Tangan masih bertautan, Kagami menarik tangan Aomine pelan. Sambil senyuman masih menghiasi bibir, Kagami berujar.

"Kita kerumahku, aku akan memasakan kare yang enak untuk Aomine- _san_."

Ah—sepertinya akan ada kesempatan kedua.

.

TAMAT

.

 _Omake_ :

Setelah mendapat nomor ponsel orang yang ia sukai, Aomine terus saja tersenyum—membuat Kuroko yang berdiri di sebelahnya, merinding hebat. Kuroko merasa Aomine seperti orang yang sedang kerasukan—atau orang mesum yang habis pulang dari mengintip wanita mandi.

"Aomine- _kun_ tolong hentikan itu."

"Tapi Tetsu, aku mendapatkan nomornya~"

Tangan Aomine terjulur, memamerkan beberapa digit nomor yang berbaris dilayar _handphone_ -nya. Kuroko sebenarnya senang atas perkembangan yang terjadi—hanya saja Aomine yang bersikap seperti itu cukup menyebalkan. Kuroko mendesah, ternyata benar, orang yang sedang kasmaran seperti orang bodoh—

—salah, kalau kasus Aomine—seperti orang bodoh yang semakin bodoh.

"Tetsu lihat aku hebatkan. Nomornya di _handphone_ -ku~"

"Berisik Aomine- _kun_."

Semangat Kuroko.

* * *

TAMAT

* * *

.

Err—maafkan saya, ini berantakan sekali *bow* saya gak pernah buat cerita 2k lebih /alasan/ Maaf kalau mengecewakan dan terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau membaca. ' ')/

Rakshapurwa undur diri ' ')/


End file.
